


The Man Who Isn't There

by Timothy_the_Pomelo_King



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Absent Characters, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timothy_the_Pomelo_King/pseuds/Timothy_the_Pomelo_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing the news of the train-wreck, Susan sits and thinks of Narnia and her family. Was Narnia just a silly game and Aslan an invention of her childhood mind? What is the point of a 'fun' life if the fun in it is empty and meaningless, no fun at all? Songfic. The Man Who Isn't There-by Oren Lavie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Isn't There

_Look at the sky_

_It belonged to a guy_

_That I know_

_And I thought I forgot_

_Long ago_

Yesterday, she had heard news of a devastating train accident. It was no simple tragedy to ignore, however, because it had robbed her of nine people very close to her. She had tried to forget Narnia ever since the last time she had gone, even after the first time trying to convince herself that it had all been a game. To their deaths her siblings had held unwavering belief in Narnia and in Aslan. Now her siblings were gone, along with her parents, cousin Eustace, Jill, Professor Kirke and his old friend Ms Polly. The very idea that a talking lion could create an entire world was ridiculous and childish; and she was much too old for make-believe now.

_Look at the trees_

_Didn't stop at the top_

_Not for him_

_Used to borrow the wind_

_For a walk_

Lately, the relationship between her and her brothers and sister had been strained, when she grew up, they simply couldn't relate to her any more. Hers was a world of boys, makeup and parties. By now, she had gotten a job and a flat of her own, the last ties to childhood severed. They were older as well and should have acted the age they were.

_Look at the sea_

_used to save all his waves_

_for hellos_

_used to climb up_

_his highs, down his lows_

When she stopped believing, two people took her place. These two people were her cousin and his friend Jill. Lucy and Edmund later told her a fantastic tale about their journey aboard a Narnian ship with Eustace and that he had become less beastly afterward. After meeting him and seeing that he'd changed, she began to doubt that they were lying, but she told herself that they had simply settled their differences with the boy and convinced him to join in their silly games. Then, Jill believed as well and she figured that Eustace had just told her about it. It was infuriating how naïve they all had been.

_Look at the birds_

_used to flock as he walked_

_through the street_

_used to fly down_

_and march at his feet_

She couldn't be mad at her now dead family members because they had failed to up. They were still her family and she loved them all dearly. What was the point of a 'fun' life if the fun in it was empty and meaningless, no fun at all? She was out in the cold, dark world without a family. She had forgotten to ask her mother for that cake recipe and she hadn't seen her father for a while. After having a bitter argument with Lucy, Edmund and Peter, she hadn't spoken to them in ages. Life wouldn't be quite the same without them.

_Look in his eyes for a dying flare_

_Look for the wind in his yellow hair_

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Susan saw a large tawny shape behind her. Perhaps it was her imagination, but she could feel something breathing down the back of her neck. Was it really Him? Could it be? But when she turned around-

_And pretend_

_You see the man_

_Who isn't there_


End file.
